Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß
Der Song ist ein One-Hit-Wonder von Linda als Lindana. Dieser Song kommt in den Episoden Der Eintagsfliegenhit 'und 'Die 80er sind zurück vor. Zuerst konnte man ihn im Aufzug in der Folge Mein Mumienfreund 'hören, als Candace und die riesige Kaugummikugel dort waren. Außerdem hatte Major Monogram diesen Song in 'Die Hochzeits-Planerin gesungen, bevor Perry den Raum betrat. Songtext Sänger: Sie ist Lindana... Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie will einfach Spaß. Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie ist Lindana. Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie will einfach Spaß. Lindana: Ich will einfach, einfach, einfach nur Zusammen: Spaß, Spaß, Spaß! Übersetzung auf Englisch Sänger: She is Lindana ... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I just want fun. Sänger: Just want to have fun. Lindana: I just want to, simply, just have Zusammen: Fun, fun, fun! Die 80er sind zurück Lindana: Ich bin nicht Lisa oder Susi oder Donna. Ich werd' nicht putzen und auch nicht den Rasen mäh'n. Sänger: Sie ist Lindana... Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie will einfach Spaß. Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie ist Lindana. Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie will einfach Spaß. Lindana: Ich will einfach, einfach, einfach nur Zusammen: Spaß, Spaß, Spaß! Übersetzung auf Englisch Lindana: I'm not Lisa or Susie or Donna. I'll not have to clean and also not mow the lawn. Sänger: She is Lindana ... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I just want fun. Sänger: Just want to have fun. Lindana: I just want to, simply, just have Zusammen: Fun, fun, fun! Album Version Lindana: Ich bin nicht Lisa oder Susi oder Donna. Ich werd' nicht putzen und auch nicht den Rasen mäh'n. Sänger: Sie ist Lindana... Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie will einfach Spaß. Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie ist Lindana. Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie will einfach Spaß. Lindana: Ich will einfach, einfach, einfach nur Zusammen: Spaß, Spaß, Spaß! Lindana: Ich bin nicht Lilo oder Kim und nicht Sharona. Will auch mal Freizeit, dass hab ich mir doch verdient. Sänger: Sie ist Lindana... Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie will einfach Spaß. Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie ist Lindana. Lindana: Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß. Sänger: Sie will einfach Spaß. Lindana: Ich will einfach, einfach, einfach nur Zusammen: Spaß, Spaß, Spaß! Übersetzung auf Englisch Lindana: I'm not Lisa or Susie or Donna. I'll not have to clean and also not mow the lawn. Sänger: She is Lindana ... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I just want fun. Sänger: Just want to have fun. Lindana: I just want to, simply, just have Zusammen: Fun, fun, fun! Lindana: I'm not Lilo or Kim and not Sharona. Will sometimes leisure that I have yet earned it. Hintergrundwissen *Damals war Lindana's Song ein Hit, doch nachdem sie "das letzte Mal gesungen" hatte, wurde der Song immer unbeliebter, bis man heute sie nicht mehr wiedererkannte. Außer in der Episode Der Eintagsfliegenhit hatte ein Polizist sie wiedererkannt. *In Die 80er sind zurück hatte sie gesagt, dass sie immer nur Playback gesungen hatte, auch damals bei ihren Live Konzerten. Auftritte *Fang die Kuh (Als Hintergrundmusik in der Mall) *Der Eintagsfliegenhit *Supermodel Candace *Mein Mumienfreund *Die Spielzeugerfinder *Der Hochzeitstag (Im Aufzug in der Mall) *Fisch, Phin & Ferb *Chez Schnabeltier *Ein Schnabeltier auf Abwegen *Isabella und der Tempel des Safts *Findet Mary McGuffin *Die Hochzeits-Planerin (Major Monogram hatte das Ende gesungen) *Die 80er sind zurück *Das Erfolgsgeheimnis Songschreiber Lindana: Gesang Candace: Hintergrundgesang Siehe auch *Linda *Der Eintagsfliegenhit *Liste der Songs en:I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! :::::::::::One-Hit Wonder Songs Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Songs S1 Kategorie:Songs S2